Piece of Forbidden Heaven
by Fall
Summary: -25/12/02- *Part 4 up* When deceit, revenge, greed and lust meets together, who will you trust in? Hakkai decided to trust in Gojyo...is it a good or a bad decision? [AU, Yaoi, Gojyo + Hakkai for now]
1. Part 1 Prologue: Fatality

Date finished: 04 November 2002

Title: Piece of Forbidden Heaven  
Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Pairing: None at the moment, but would soon be Sanzo/Hakkai  
Category: Angst, AU  
Status: 1/?  
Warnings: PG-13 for the angst, some language and bloody theme.  
A/N: Oh no. I've made another fanfic series. I've been known to create one and leave it at that. At the most, I usually write the next part on a span of 3 weeks to several months, and so, I have 2 other series to finish in two different fandoms. Let's just hope this one won't suffer the same fate ne?

Archive: All my Sanzo/Hakkai fanfics would go to Taciturnity - http://taciturnity.fateback.com/ and the SanzoxHakkai ML - http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sanzoxhakkai/

Standard disclaimers apply. There are two/more original characters here, meaning, you won't find them mentioned in any Saiyuki manga/series because I've made them up. Period.

* * *

"Piece of Forbidden Heaven"  
by Fall

Part 1 [Prologue]: "Fatality"

Rain was never a welcome friend to him. All throughout his life, the thought that a rainy day could only mean disaster unto his life was strengthened by the various misfortunes too horrible for a child to experience. It was wrong of him to accuse the innocent element of nature, but what could he do? Bad things always happened to him when the sky was dark and crying.

Hakkai first thought that the voices were a part of his dream. He was in the middle of a nightmare, wherein he could see his father being slashed to death, and his mother receiving the blow that should have been for him. He saw his older sister being taken away by lecherous men, to a place he knew he couldn't reach. He stretched out his hands and tried to wave the attackers away, screaming and flailing his arms and legs at the man who have taken him prisoner. He saw a flash of crimson-colored hair and eyes as the scene blurred before him, adding more to the terror he was feeling.

"Father! Mother!" he screamed, warding off the hands that clamped tightly onto him. "Kanna!" He heard a soft voice calling out to him, "Hakkai, Hakkai, it's all right," but only became fully awake when he felt something wet fall onto his face. Suddenly, two beautiful emerald orbs snapped open to gaze at the tearful face of his mother. He noticed that his small hands were curled into fists, and his mother had several scratches on her arms. Realization dawning on him, he hurled himself onto his mother's neck and sobbed uncontrollably. "I dreamt about it again," he sobbed, tremors coursing through his delicate little body. His mother could only tighten her hold and throw a helpless gaze at her husband.

"Gono," The mother whispered to her husband, her voice broken as she fought to be composed for her son. "This is the fifth time ..." Her voice trailed off, as she watched her son falling back onto another slumber, his tender years enabling him to cope with his fears, feeling it abruptly and then forgetting it just as soon. She watched as her husband caressed the forehead of their little son, a frown marring his frail brows as he settled down to dream. Gono faced his wife and held her hands in his, trying to soothe the mother's heart that ached for her child. "Hush now, Miran, our child was only dreaming. He is as normal as the other children his age. A dream is just a dream, no matter how many times it repeats itself."

"But Gono," Miran whispered, faltering over the words she was to speak. "It was ... a prophecy ... in my family. Every generation ... a clairvoyant child is born ... with unknown powers ... fatality ensues ..." She finally succumbed to the raging emotions that was sweeping her, covering her face with her hands as she wailed. "My son, my dear little son ... he's too young for this burden ... my child."

Gono could only bite his lips fiercely and enclose his wife into a reassuring hold. He knew the prophecy when he married Miran, because the elder had warned them that their union was against the law of elemental forces, and would therefore produce an offspring to bear the burden of this sin. They had decided then to ignore the prophecy and live as husband and wife, happily living in their home situated in a protected valley by a strong fortress. When their first child, a beautiful baby girl they named Kanna, came, they felt their lives were almost complete. Kanna was perfect and resembled her mother, and she didn't show any signs of the prophecy. Three years later, the family's joy was completed when Miran gave birth to a gorgeous baby boy, with eyes that sparkled like emerald jewels. Kanna was overjoyed to have a brother, and desperately tried to master the art of speaking her brother's name correctly.

"Go-no," Her father gently repeated the name slowly in syllables. He has named his son as his heir, and so it is only fitting to give his own name too. He was smiling the proud smile of a father as he lifted Kanna to let her see the sleeping baby. "Nono," Kanna cheerfully announced as she touched her brother's small fist.

"No dear, it's Gono," Miran smiled, as she let Kanna sit on her lap. "Same as your father's name."

Kanna frowned. As far as she knows, she's speaking her brother's name perfectly. "Nono!" She exclaimed, pressing a kiss onto the baby's cheek.

"Hush, my sweet angel, you'd wake him up," Her mother gently reprimanded her. Miran looked up at her husband and smiled. "Hai, Gono it is, but I would still want to call him 'Hakkai'."

"As you wish love," Gono said gently, for he knew that his wife still sorely miss the brother that willingly died for his sister. _And may his good soul rest in peace,_ he added silently. The wife mutely thanked the husband with her eyes until the silence was broken by a little voice.

"Hakkai! Hakkai!"

Little Kanna was giggling as she played with her baby brother who was by now awake and gurgling happily at her. "Hai, his name is Cho Gono but he shall be called Hakkai when we're alone." The father said, as he watched his two children, thinking that the prophecy was a farce, and their life was perfect. Or so he thought.

***

Miran had counted the recurring dream to be at its fifth. And so on the next night that would make it to be the sixth time, she persuaded her husband to let their son sleep with them. He wouldn't agree no matter how much she begged, saying that at seven, little Hakkai should be taught to be brave and therefore should sleep on his own, nightmares or none. He was only able to assuage Miran's fears when he promised that they would stand vigil tonight and run to their son's bedchamber as soon as the nightmare starts.

At half past midnight, the terrible screams began, and the anxiety that the parents felt for their child was indescribable. They held the child and tried to soothe his wails, but still, the screams won't stop. It was as if he was trapped in a more vivid vision, crying and screaming things that a child shouldn't be seeing. Gono could only stare at his son as he staggered weakly, falling to his knees beside the bed. The full impact of what his son is going through sliced through his heart like a knife. He was pounding the floor angrily when his daughter appeared at the door.

"Father, Mother, what's happening to Hakkai?" Kanna was in tears, but surprisingly for her years, she knew when she should hold her emotions in check. Her little brother had been telling her for months now about how he could guess the events for this and that day. She tried to push away the nonsense until the day that Hakkai told her he'd dreamt of the stables being hit by lightning and would therefore burn to the ground. It came to pass three days later. She was on the verge of telling her father about Hakkai's dream when she'd accidentally overheard some of her father's soldiers discussing the prophecy and its significance to her brother. Kanna decided on the spot not to add to her parent's worries by telling them of the incident.

"Father," Kanna whispered, kneeling beside her father. She didn't like to see him look so weak and helpless; her father was known to be both an honorable man and a fierce warrior. It scared her to see him like this.

"Gono, this is the sixth night," Miran whispered, as her son's screams subsided into whimpers. She wanted to weep and wail, but for the sake of her daughter, she appeared to be strong. She knew Kanna was already scared and she didn't want to add to her child's worries.

"My sweet angel," Gono scooped his daughter into his arms and held her there. "You should be in bed sleeping. Go on, go now."

"But father --" Kanna was cut off by her mother's gentle, "Do as your father says." She sighed and wiggled out of her father's hold as she scrambled to her feet and padded out to the door. "Is Hakkai okay?" She asked, twisting her little fingers together.

"Hai, my dear angel," Gono assured his daughter. After listening to the fading echo of her footsteps, he turned onto his wife. Sighing, he caressed the forehead of his son and faced his wife's piercing gaze.

"We shall leave the day after tomorrow."

***

Bad things always happened to him when the sky was dark and crying.

Alas, the father made the biggest mistake of his life. Their castle was attacked the next day at midnight. Being an honorable man, he could not and would not escape the call for battle despite the wails of his wife and daughter. Little Hakkai was still in bed, undisturbed by the shouts that could be heard from the outside. When his mother and sister came to get him, the castle was already in fire and the bastards had infiltrated the place. Kanna would never forget that day. Even as they were captured by the enemy, she held her head high and did not shed a single tear. She had her father's sense of pride in her and did not wish to shame him by showing her weakness to the enemy.

Hakkai could only stare when he saw the crimson-haired youkai plunge a sword through his father's heart. His emerald eyes burned with hatred as he struggled to be released from his bonds, knowing what would happen next. He would have been the next one to die if only his mother didn't catch the attention of the foul crimson-haired youkai. He didn't cry when he saw the loving look in his mother's eyes as she fell, whispering, "Live for us, my son." He didn't cry when the bastard turned his gaze onto his sister, tracing Kanna's face with his fingers, a look of lust lighting his features. "You're a pretty little girl," He said, cupping Kanna's face. He studied her, letting his hands roam all over her. "You'd grow up to be a pleasing woman." He shoved her to a loyal follower, instructing him to drag the girl back to their estate. Kanna never uttered a scream, nor did she look frightened in the least. She knew one thing that the bastards did not. This thought alone made her accept her fate, even if it only meant knowing her little brother would be safe. With this in mind, she closed her eyes and did not struggle out of her captive's bonds.

Her brother couldn't believe his eyes. In his dreams, Kanna was struggling and screaming for him, her large brown eyes filled with pain and tears. Now all he could see were the bloody corpse of his parents, his sister being taken to become a whore, and the stinking crimson-haired youkai facing him. He felt hatred such as he'd never known, coursing through his veins; deep and burning.

"Ah, and so this is the young Gono," The youkai remarked, studying the green depths with which the boy dared to glare at him. "And I've heard rumors he was a clairvoyant," He said dryly to his audience. "Look boy, you as good killed them yourself, knowing this would happen and letting it." He kicked the lifeless body of the boy's father. "So I don't believe a word said about you."

Hakkai spit at him, his emerald eyes dangerously bright and seething with rage. The youkai was aghast to see such a look from a boy of seven years. As much as he hated to admit, the boy was making him tremble from such a fright he's never felt in his life. Overcome with frenzy from such a weakness he'd never admit, he sent the boy plunging to the ground with a swipe. He smiled darkly when he saw the boy cringing in pain. He kicked and ordered the boy to look up at him, wanting to see the emerald eyes clouded with pain. He staggered backward when he discovered the chilling emotion flashing still in the boy's eyes.

The sight was making him mad. He fled from the castle, ordering his troops to kill the child. He couldn't stand to let the child live, for he was sure that what he saw was deep loathing for him. He knew that if he let the child survive, he was giving him a chance to grow up and sought revenge.

The rest of the youkais left to kill Hakkai would willingly butcher a helpless child. They would have succeeded, if Hakkai had been a normal little boy. But alas, he wasn't. The drawbridge to the fortress closed on its own, trapping countless youkais into the fort. A terrible storm was lashing out its rage outside the gray stone foundation, the powerful sounds of thunder and howling winds mingling with another unearthly sound. Lightning struck a part of the castle, masking the blinding light that destroyed all within its range of fury. The next morning, the crimson-haired youkai received the news that escalated his own rage into fury.

The castle he laid siege upon was destroyed, and a thousand of the troops he left there were all dead. And the boy he wanted to be killed had escaped into the shadows, alive.

But that wasn't the news that made him roar. He was so angry he killed the soldier, from whose lips flowed the words that he never forgot throughout the years he lived.

_"He's alive, my lord, and they say he's now a youkai like us..."_

~ TBC

* * *

Further A/N: Why did I write such a long prologue? Simple. The story just flowed right out of my fingertips and I let it be. I didn't name the foul crimson-haired youkai because that would be a crucial point of this series. I was thinking of a little guessing for the rest of this fic here and there, to liven up things.

Wondering how a seven-year-old Hakkai could kill a thousand youkais? It's part of the mystery that surrounds his character. When would Sanzo appear, you ask. Soon.

If you ask me, I rather like this idea. But the big question would be whether I would finish this as soon as possible or not. Now I have my third unfinished series up my sleeve.

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome.


	2. Part 2: Obscurity

Date finished: 15 December 2002 

Title: Piece of Forbidden Heaven  
Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Status: 2/?  
Pairing: None at the moment. As planned, there would be various pairings soon enough.  
Category: AU  
Warning: PG-13 for the angst situations mentioned.  
A/N: Just read. Hopefully by next part, there would be a pairing already. 

Standard disclaimers apply. 

_'--denotes thoughts--'_ | _*--denotes emphasis--*_

* * *

"Piece of Forbidden Heaven"  
by Fall 

Part Two: "Obscurity" 

_Togenkyo, 11 years later..._

"My lord..." A servant stuttered at the edge of the tub. She was a young girl, no; she was a young lady that had the innocent face of a girl. Gojyo surveyed the woman up and down, judging her to be at least twenty years of age. She was another one of his father's captives, another reminder of his horrible quests in the past to gain riches and power. The woman looked scared stiff to her bones, obviously thinking that the young youkai before her had inherited more from his father other than the distinctive crimson hair. 

"Turn around so I can get out and face you fully clothed." Gojyo noticed the woman flinch when he spoke his gentle order. He was known to be a ladies' man at court, charming all the pretty ladies, having women throw themselves at his feet and getting away with it. But if anyone knew the way to Gojyo's heart, they would know that this wasn't how he really wanted things to go. He simply knew how to treat a woman and it ends there. So when he faced the servant-woman, he immediately put to rest her fears by standing on the farther side of the room. 

"You were sent here to tell me..." The woman was still frightened, so he decided to gently prod her to finish her task. 

"My lord..." The woman stammered again. She was wishing she wasn't sent here. She's heard all the rumors about the young youkai, and she was frightened to death thinking of how she'll end up after her task. When she looked up, her young master was still standing at the end of the room. "Go on," He said gently, flashing her a smile that was meant to assuage her fears. The woman blushed prettily, and taking heart with that kind smile, she delivered the message to Gojyo's waiting hands. "The baron wishes you to go in his place and accomplish the task enclosed within." 

"When does he wish me to leave?" Gojyo asked, knowing it was useless to ask the woman of any particulars besides the ones she'd spoken. After his mother's death, his father retreated to his own world, locking out everyone and anything in his self-isolation. He left his oldest son, Jien, in charge of everything, leaving Gojyo to do as he pleases. And so this order came as a surprise to Gojyo. 

"Today," The servant said, her eyes downcast. "And master has bid me to come to you." 

Gojyo's crimson-colored eyes darkened. They ran down the two sentences written clearly in the order. So, his father wanted to bribe him with a beauty as a farewell gift. Now he was certain that his father's task was something of dire importance and might cause the death of its promoter. No wonder he wasn't sending his heir or himself. 

The bastard. 

He carefully studied the woman before him. She was a real beauty, with her shapely curves at the right places and a face that can make most women glare daggers of jealousy. But the thing that completely drew the half-youkai's attention to her was her eyes. They were large pools of green, with a hint of sadness to them, laced with something else that Gojyo couldn't quite fathom. She had an air of secrecy around her, as if daring him to come and unlatch them. 

"Tell me, what is your name fair lady?" 

The woman flinched again, as if expecting him to come and lay a hand on her young body. "Akane, my lord." 

Gojyo noticed she wasn't telling the truth, but he was satisfied with it. Lifting his hands up he winked at her and said, "Oi, don't look at me like I'm some predator. I pride myself for looking like a handsome devil, but you're certainly making me feel like I'm some scary monster." Akane smiled in spite of herself. She was beginning to think otherwise of the rumors she'd heard. 

"Ah," Gojyo sighed, "As much as I would like to linger by your pretty side, I must set out for my duty. You may take your leave and rest." 

Relief was evident in Akane's eyes as she bowed her thanks to her lord and gratefully left the chamber. 

_'Tch_.' Gojyo bit his lips in consternation. He has never liked his father, nor had he felt any tenderness towards him. To him, the only family he had was his late mother and Jien. Grabbing his coat and sword, he stomped his way out to the stables. Being himself, he was determined to show what he was made of, whether he dies or not. '_Ah_,' A little voice at the back of his head quipped. '_But the ladies would cry their hearts out for you.'_

_'Tch. They're just pretty ladies._' He snapped back. As he geared his horse up for a long hard gallop, he caught sight of Akane watching him leave from her window. Immediately, his thoughts changed. '_Ah, if only I had one of those creatures that changes themselves to a jeep, I would look more valiant than riding this damn horse.' _He muttered. 

*** 

"Yamero, Goku, we're leaving." 

"Demo, Saaanzo!" 

Genjo Sanzo's patience was nearing its limits. Being a Sanzo means he carries an important burden, which was that of being the 'chosen one' of his superiors. For a long time, his ancestors has served the same line of emperors for a century, and being who he was, it is not in his blood to defile the dignity of his forefathers. Although it is deemed to be carried out, it was his secret wish that he would not be ordered to produce an heir so that the burden need not be passed to another unwilling soul. 

So far, his service was not required but until recently. He was suddenly tasked by the emperor himself to find this dangerous person who possess unknown terrible powers. He wasn't told the particulars, but one thing was for sure: Sanzo was to open the order at the exact moment that the perpetrator is in his presence. And whatever the order might be, it must be done with no hesitations at all. 

_'Tch, no hesitations,'_ the blond man muttered. _'The emperor made it sound like I was to kill my lover. As if I had any.'_

"Ne, Sanzo, where are we going?" Great golden eyes blinked up at him. It was always like this. Whatever Sanzo may say, the boy would follow. Son Goku is after all, indebted to the great Genjo Sanzo, the highest-ranked warrior of the land. The boy had sworn in his heart to be his savior's follower, although most people refer to him as the man's 'pet' rather than his follower. 

"Urusai. Don't ask questions." Was the curt reply. Nevertheless, Goku was happy to be allowed to accompany Sanzo on this important quest. 

"Sanzo, can we bring as many food as we can?" 

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, thinking again of the _raison d'être_[1] of this situation. He just had to bring Goku with him for the simple reason that the boy's strength is an advantage. 

"Saaaanzo?" 

And another would be that no one else is responsible for him other than his great self. Why did he rescue this baka saru anyway? 

"Iye." Looking down into a face that was slowly dissolving into pathetic wrinkling, his curtness was slightly dissipated. "Ikusou. We'll stop by some inn for food as soon as we can." 

"Hai, hai, Sanzo!" Goku immediately brightened up. 

*** 

Red was around him, steadily seeping over dead bodies, threatening to drown him in their gory depth. There was the eerie sound of his sister's voice screaming, pleading for mercy, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He screamed, once again struggling to escape the bonds that held him. Suddenly, the world around him spun to change into another scene, and this time, he was running from someone. He couldn't see clearly the face of his aggressor, except that the person possessed amethyst eyes. He knew he had collided into someone else before he was pulled from the depths of his trance. 

"Daijobu desu ka?" Clear, crimson-colored eyes greeted him upon consciousness. His eyes swept the surrounding situation, pain obstructing him from connecting the present facts together. 

"What happened to me?" 

"I found you bleeding along the road. Judging from the scene, you must have been attacked by thieves." 

Attacked. Swiftly, the pieces came together too clearly that he concurred a stab of pain in his head, making him briefly close his eyes. Upon opening them however, he found himself face to face with a cup of something that reeked badly. "Drink that, it's herbal tea. Didn't think you'd like a can of beer to alleviate the pain in your head." 

Slowly, he drank from the cup. Though the vile liquid had a disgusting aroma, it was strangely sweet on the tongue. The throbbing in his head was reduced to a dull one, making him able to focus on his thoughts. 

"Arigato gozaimasu for saving me. Not many people would have paid attention to a dying person like me." 

"Ah, you mean to say that people has developed bad taste by now?" The crimson haired half-youkai asked, coming to rest on the stool beside the bed. "A lot of people I know would envy me for taking a beauty to my bed." 

The emerald-eyed youkai did not know what to make of the statement except to smile. He was grateful for this half-youkai for having saved his life, therefore, he must be careful with his actions lest he inadvertently offends this good person. Again, he let his eyes roam the room. It was one of those bare rooms in a typical inn. Obviously, his savior was a traveler, and he was obstructing his way. 

"Gomen nasai for being of trouble to you," He said, starting to get up from the bed and trying his best not to faint from weakness due to loss of blood. "I appreciate everything but I must go now." 

"Oi, why are you in such a hurry?" The half-youkai protested, catching him as he fell. "You're not married by any chance are you?" 

"N-nani?" 

Laying the emerald-eyed youkai back in bed, he repeated his words. "You're not hurrying to go back to your wife, are you?" 

"I'm not married." 

"How about commitments, do you have any?" 

"None." 

"Good! Then you can perhaps stay with me." The half-youkai winked at him. Seeing the perplexed look on the other's face, he clarified. "_*You*_ are wounded and haven't any commitments. _*I*_ on the other hand need to go and search for someone. I take care of you while you keep a lonely person like me, company. Simple isn't it?" 

Hakkai could only stare point-blank at the half-youkai before him. Politely, he kept his thoughts to himself, one being that, either this redhead is totally deranged or he was. Given that they were strangers, this offer seemed ludicrous at any angle. 

Emerald eyes bore through his crimson ones, which he found he couldn't bear to end contact with this soon. Deciding swiftly, he knew he must persuade this interesting beauty before anything else. "Is companionship too much to ask, beautiful?" 

With the half-youkai pinning him down on the bed, there was no escape from the scrutiny of his eyes. "Demo --" 

"Yosh!" He lifted himself away from the wounded youkai. "By the way, I'm Sha Gojyo." 

Emerald eyes flickered, very much the same like how a familiar pair of eyes had flickered when he posed the same query before. "Hakkai. Cho Hakkai desu." 

And like before, Gojyo had the inclination that this youkai called Hakkai wasn't entirely telling the truth. Nor was he lying either. Nevertheless, his mysterious air is really interesting. 

_'This quest is proving to be a blessing to me,'_ He mused, a satisfied grin making its way to his features. _'Wouldn't you know it, I expected to die of boredom on this quest but then I find someone who *will* keep me happy. Life is good, really.'_

~ TBC 

* * *

Further A/N: That's the second part all right. So when would the Sanzo x Hakkai theme appear in this story? Soon. I wanted to narrate first the different characters that would make a difference in this story. Besides, it's crucial that the storyline and characters merge together smoothly. Also, this fic will see many pairings as it goes. 

Constructive criticisms and comments are welcome. 


	3. Part 3: Tenacity

Date finished: 23 December 2002

Title: Piece of Forbidden Heaven  
Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Pairing: Gojyo + Hakkai  
Category: AU, angst  
Status: 3/?  
Warning: PG-13 for shounen-ai hints, language and angst  
A/N: Just a little shounen-ai hint on Gojyo's side, nothing really graphic as they are just getting to know each other. Next part maybe? Oh, and don't forget that this fic shall see various pairings as it progresses.

_ '--denotes thoughts--' | *--denotes emphasis--*_

Standard disclaimers apply. 

* * *

"Piece of Forbidden Heaven"  
by Fall

Part Three - "Tenacity"

Gojyo whistled complacently as he walked towards the room that he shared with Hakkai. He was able to attain several good bargains without attracting the curiosity of the vendors. No sweat. Who would think that this handsome unknown was in actuality the son of one of the powerful barons that ruled the area? Gojyo had always wanted to try and live a life outside the boundary of power that he was accustomed to, and this was a rather good opportunity for him. So far, he was having the time of his life. _'What a damn good actor I am,'_ Gojyo smirked to himself.

However, the smirk promptly went off his countenance when he stepped into the room.

Setting aside his goods, he immediately walked over to the empty bed and found a note on top of the neat arrangement.

_**__Gojyo-san, I am most indebted to your saving my life, but I just can't stay. I'll pay my debt in my own way when we meet next. Arigato gozaimasu.**_

"Teme," His crimson-eyes went darker as realization settled in. "Where in the world would he go?"

And then he suddenly remembered the scene he'd saved Hakkai from: dark, bloody grounds and a group of men beating the already unconscious Hakkai. It took Gojyo's skill and some more drawing of blood before they would even leave the wounded youkai. Some of them escaped alive.

"Kisama." Gojyo promptly crushed the paper and went out to find Hakkai. Something more than responsibility was feeding his already flaring temper, and swearing by everything he believed in, someone should pay for this.

***

He was a stranger in this village, but oddly, he knew where to go. Having the power to foresee events was both an advantage and a curse, but at the moment, it was proving to be at his advantage.

Crimson hair kept coming back to his mind as he weakly trudged towards the edge of the forest. He has always felt a sudden surge of anger and mistrust towards anyone who possess this characteristic. Hakkai knew it was an irrational behavior on his part, but he didn't care a damn. He is going to exact his revenge over the crimson haired bastard who destroyed his family, come hell or high water. He had nothing more to live for except this thought.

_'Is companionship too much to ask, beautiful?'_ This memory was uncalled for, catching him unawares. He was actually indebted to a crimson haired half-youkai.

Pain suddenly shot through him, making him gasp for air and fall to his knees. _'I shouldn't be thinking like this.'_ In between his efforts to control both the pain and the bleeding of his wound, he was having an internal battle of sorts. _'But he is not the crimson-haired bastard you're looking for,'_ the voice at the back of his mind quipped. _'He was nice and you know it too.'_

_'I would never trust anyone else especially crimson-haired youkais.'_

"Look what we've got here. The heretic wanted to die so much."

***

"Arigato gozaimasu, come again." The door of the food shop closed behind them as Sanzo and Goku came out with one bag of goods each. Sanzo was strict with their expenses despite the fact that with his title, he could charge them without the least bit of worries. He knew that with Goku on this quest, the emperor's treasury would most likely go empty with the boy's bottomless appetite. Not that it matters to him, but he is responsible for the boy and would be in for a punishment of his own, thereby tarnishing his ancestors' honor.

"Look Sanzo, there's an old woman over there." Goku promptly left his precious bag of food and hurried to assist the old woman in carrying her buckets of water. With a grunt, Sanzo picked the other bag and followed the boy.

Reaching the old woman's house, she immediately thanked Goku for his help. "How could I ever thank you, young man?"

Big golden eyes suddenly lightened up as he caught a whiff of broth, coming from the back of the house. "Ne, grandma, can I eat lunch at your house?"

Further requests from Goku's mouth were abruptly cut-off by a swift smack on his head. It suspiciously looked like a fan of discipline but it could have been anything else.

The old woman laughed, her bright eyes of brown contrasting oddly with her old facial features. "My daughter and I would be obliged to let the great Genjo Sanzo and his friend share our meager meal."

"We decline." Was the curt answer. "Ikusou, Goku."

"Sanzo?!" Goku was more appalled at how Sanzo could decline the woman's generous offer than at his rudeness.

"Nanda?" Amethyst eyes grew narrow as they fixed upon his left hand. The woman had the courage to touch him when the rest of the land knew better. Her brown eyes held triumph as she staged a battle that she knew he would lose: despite the fearsome legend that surrounded him, Genjo Sanzo would never hurt the defenseless.

"Let me at least repay you by reading your fortune." Her vice-like grip was sending currents through his veins, making him surrender under the invisible force. "Beware of emerald eyes, Genjo Sanzo. They will be the cause of both your downfall and salvation, depending on how you'll handle the situation."

Something inside Sanzo snapped apart. He brusquely withdrew his hand and studied the old woman in a new light. "Kudaran ne," he muttered, turning his back on her.

"You will realize the truth of my words sooner than you think, young man." She mysteriously said. "That done, I must warn you that since you do not agree with the rain, you better take shelter before night comes."

"Hai, arigato for the advice, grandma!" Goku cheerily spoke as the old woman's daughter handed him a little bundle of food. "Mmmm! I bet this stuff tastes good!"

"Ikusou, Goku. And don't make me repeat that for the third time." Sanzo's tone was its usual clipped tone, but there was something different in the way he was holding his silence.

"Hai, hai, Sanzo!"

As the pair moved away, the old woman watched gravely. "I hope to all the gods that I was mistaken. Too young...just too young."

***

Hakkai was ready. No one should stand in his path to revenge, be it man, youkai, or even a god. Jaws set, eyes hard, he steadily held his ground. "I told you before, I don't want to hurt anyone if I can help it."

The hugest youkai on the aggressor's part was sneering as he made his way towards Hakkai. "Don't bluff kid. We told you we kill freaks like you."

"Maybe the wound in his side wasn't enough." Another snickered as he crunched his fists together.

Emerald eyes burned with hatred as he grew wary, while the six armed men continued to press on him. He didn't really want to use force on them, but he had to if he wanted to remain alive.

"Baka," He gritted through his teeth. "I only wanted to save your families' lives by warning you."

"Urusai! How do we know it wasn't you who brought the god's anger upon our village?" One of the youkais with red hair was raging with anger. "It is said that only heretics could spark such doom, and surely, one who could foresee the future is a heretic himself!"

The six men all shouted in unison as they attacked Hakkai. Irresolution was evident in his face, paving the way for an opening to strike his wound anew. Hakkai fell to his knees, spitting out blood. It was the time for desperate measures, and despite the consequences it might bring, he didn't care. Hot burning light was emerging from his closed fist when a shout shattered his concentration.

"Yamero!"

"Gojyo-san!" There was no need for him to look up; the voice was all he needed to recognize who it was.

"Yare, yare, it looks like I have to save your hide every time." Gojyo faced the detractors, having killed two youkais at once with his weapon. "Ah, it's you again, big nose."

"Big nose? Why you!" The mentioned enemy attacked Gojyo only to be pinned down to a tree.

"Goodness, you shouldn't have impaled yourself on my sword if you wanted to die so much." He turned around to the remaining three, all of whom were humans. They were shaking in fear, waving out their own weapons in a pathetic display of desperation. "Tch, maybe I should just let you go, ne?"

Gojyo had barely taken a step towards them when they all ran away. "Pathetic," He grunted. Reaching out a hand to Hakkai, he remained silent as he waited for the youkai's reaction.

"Sumimasen," Hakkai said softly, accepting the hand offered to him. He stood up rather slowly, avoiding the eyes that he knew must be condemning him. "Arigato." He finally summoned the courage to face his crimson eyes. "Demo, you didn't have to...to save me."

"Let's just say I wanted to, ne?" His crimson eyes surveyed emerald ones, taking in the vulnerability that clearly shone through the beautiful orbs. Gojyo watched as they grew round with surprise then slowly went back to their normal selves, minus the wary look he often wore before. He had the sudden urge to kiss the lips that was temptingly inches away from his.

"Gojyo-san?" The voice was no more than a whisper.

"Eh?"

"Arigato." With that, Hakkai suddenly collapsed against him. Gojyo cried out in surprise, catching the unconscious youkai before he fell. "I guess this makes me a knight in shining armor then," he muttered, shifting the weight in his arms as he walked back to the inn. Gazing down on the beautifully motionless figure that he was carrying, he felt an instinctive feeling wash over him. It somehow sounded right that he should protect such a fragile person. _'And protect him I will,'_ Gojyo swore, etching the serene form in his memory. _'Even if it shall mean the death of me.'_

~ TBC 

* * *

Further A/N: I wrote this while "For Real" [piano version] was perennially playing in the background. I like to write under influential, mood-setting sounds, so you might attribute the Saiyuki feel to it ^_^

Advanced Merry Christmas! =)

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome.


	4. Part 4: Audacity

Date finished: 25 December 2002 

Title: Piece of Forbidden Heaven  
Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Pairing: Gojyo + Hakkai  
Category: AU, angst  
Status: 4/?  
Warning: PG-13 for shounen-ai, language and angst  
A/N: As promised, a more graphic display of the shounen-ai theme. 

_'--denotes thoughts--'_

Standard disclaimers apply. 

* * *

"Piece of Forbidden Heaven"  
by Fall 

Part Four: "Audacity"

He wasn't sure what to make of it when he woke up in the same room that he'd sworn to leave just a few days before. At first, he tried to force himself to stand and take leave once more. Upon moving his head, however, he caught the sight of the night table loaded with a bowl, bandages, and Gojyo's coat draped over a chair nearby.

Uttering a sigh, he finally yielded to the tiny voice that urged him to stay. Slowly, he traced the path towards the window and stood watching the world outside. Lost in his memories, he surveyed the rain as if it was some sort of an omen. In his mind, the lazy drop of water seemed to roll down ceaselessly, ending into a small puddle beneath. His eyes widened as the darkness tricked him into thinking that the innocent rolling beads was blood seeping out from a body. Shuddering, he drew back from the window, colliding against someone's steady hold. 

"I guess I'm not the only one who detests the rain tonight."

Hakkai barely needed to meet Gojyo's eyes to make certain of his words. His tone was unmistakably bitter; perhaps he was another creature to whom rain seemed to be a mocking reminder of his broken past. It was odd and selfish, but the thought that someone else understands his predicament seems to make his burden feel lighter.

"Sou ka," Hakkai said gently, retracing his steps to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I once lost a part of me." Gojyo spoke amidst the clear sound of his lighter being flicked open in the background. "I could remember screaming out when I found the body, seeing the blood steadily seeping from the corpse. I could still remember how the wind seemed to howl with me, the storm reflecting the turmoil that I felt." There was a pause, then a scraping of a chair as Gojyo pulled one beside Hakkai. "Years later, the memory is still fresh with every rain that I see."

"Sou ka."

The half-consumed cigarette was carelessly discarded. "You aren't keen on continuing this conversation, are you?"

"Sumimasen. I..." Emerald green eyes turned hard for a moment before he continued. "I do not like the rain because it is like a reminder of the mistakes I've done."

Crimson eyes studied the enticing emerald ones across from him. It was unnerving to think how this same pair of gentle eyes could look so menacing in a brief moment. Yet, Gojyo could feel himself being pulled towards this mysterious youkai, could feel the heavy air of despondency hovering over Hakkai. The youkai's heart was as frail as he looks. He had the sudden urge to protect him, to keep him out of fate's reach.

But instead, Gojyo held himself back. He liked being rash and aggressive, but this time, he wanted to do things the right way. It's obvious that whatever Hakkai had been subjected upon in his past, he needed to forget before he lets his guard down.

Changing the subject abruptly, Gojyo gave him a little grin. "Say, I brought you something to eat. Although I didn't know what you'd like, I just thought you'd be hungry by now."

The subtle adjustment on Gojyo's part was not lost on Hakkai's observation. _'Could I really trust this guy?'_ He thought. "Hai, you guessed right -- I am starving."

***

Amethyst eyes looked back at him as he watched his reflection in the puddle that accumulated on the grounds. The rain has stopped, but the fact didn't give him the least bit of satisfaction. His eyes still looked angry, his brow creased with memories long forgotten.

"Pathetic." He spat out, unable to hold the gaze longer. The old woman's words haunted him, not because her prediction of rain came to pass, but because of a memory that Sanzo thought he'd left in obscurity long ago. Unconsciously, he held out his hands, straining his eyes to see what two people have seen in them.

_'Koryu, see the line here? There? The pattern says you should be wary of emerald eyes.'_

His young eyes did not bother to conceal his thought that it was a ludicrous whim of his master's.

_'Is there anything amusing, Sanzo-sama?'_

_'Your eyes are very expressive,' _His master's eyes were amused for a moment._ 'Demo, even though you do not believe me, keep in mind that the scrolls have predicted a very different life ahead of you.'_

_'I don't think that anyone with emerald eyes could decide my fate -- the emperor has cold gray eyes.'_

_'Ah, although the emperor does play a part in our family's destiny, there would come a time when you would meet the one who shall be your salvation and downfall.' _Komyu Sanzo was his master, but the blood that tied them together as uncle and nephew was strongly represented by the bond that was never broken even in death.

"Ne, Sanzo, why are you outside?"

The voice jarred his thoughts, effectively returning him to the present. "Tch, none of your business."

Goku's voice quivered slightly. "Ne, Sanzo, are you still thinking of grandma's prophecy?"

Sanzo didn't answer; his silence was ignored by Goku, who voiced more of the thoughts that has been worrying him since they left the old woman's house. "I've never seen you this withdrawn except when we visit your uncle's grave." There was still no response. On impulse, he decided to grab Sanzo's coat and tugged till it came off.

"Baka saru!" Goku got whacked on his head but he didn't care. Instead, he grinned widely as Sanzo shuddered with irritation, aiming for another good rap on the boy's head. "Sanzo, Sanzo, Saaaanzo!"

The older man caught the boy's stupid grin and was suddenly overcome with an impulse to grin himself. Goku didn't like to see him looking so gloomy, so he did his best to do what he usually does, if only to distract Sanzo from sinking into depression.

Clamping a firm hand onto the boy's back, Sanzo lifted him into the air and started to walk back into the inn. "Every saru should be in bed at this hour."

Having glimpsed the fleeting curve of Sanzo's mouth, Goku didn't fight his way down and instead went to bed in the happiest of moods.

***

"Hakkai, what are you doing? You should be resting, the doctor said you needed it."

"Sumimasen...have I startled you?" Hakkai looked away. His second attempt to leave Gojyo and continue his mission alone was again blocked.

"You're not trying to abandon me again, are you?" Gojyo's tone was teasing, but his crimson eyes apparently said the opposite.

"Gojyo-san, it's not like that," Hakkai tried to explain. "I...I appreciate your saving my life and am indebted to you, demo--"

"But what? You're an escaped convict? You're not who you are? You're planning to kill the emperor? Kisama, Hakkai, I do not care!"

Hakkai involuntarily jumped in surprise at Gojyo's outburst. In the short time that they'd spent together, the half-youkai had never used that tone on him, had never shown him the temper that now consumed him.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me, Gojyo-san. Things that might make you curse me to hell and beyond."

"Look, Hakkai. I won't ask who you really are, your past and what you want in the future. All I want is your promise to never leave me without any valid reason. Is that too much to ask?"

"Gojyo-san..." Hakkai didn't know which stunned him more: Gojyo's words or the fact that he was moved to trust this stranger with crimson hair.

"Promise me...onegai." Gojyo slowly bent down and kissed him. There wasn't any hint of resistance nor response, but as he withdrew, Gojyo saw confusion reflected in the misted emerald eyes.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to." He hastily offered, afraid of offending Hakkai.

"Iye."

"N-nani?"

Hakkai smiled at him. "I promise never to leave you without any valid reason, Gojyo."

Gojyo could only give him a feeble smile, proof that he wasn't expecting this turn of events. "Arigato, Hakkai."

He liked Gojyo, although he wasn't sure if it was just mere 'like' or something more. But he knew one thing, and that was enough for him to make that promise. _'Maybe...maybe it's time I trust in someone again.'_

~ TBC 

* * *

Further A/N: This part was written under the influence of "Alone", the piano version. With some free time on hand, I am glad to note that I've written 2 parts of this fic in such a short period. Unfortunately, once the holidays end, my attention would be diverted once again to schoolwork, thus delaying the progress of this fic.

Merry Christmas!

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
